Brevoy
Brevoy is a kingdom in Pathfinder: Kingmaker located ''north of the Stolen Lands. Lore To the north lies '''Brevoy' — a turbulent land of byzantine intrigues and generations-long feuds. Stitched together from two different nations, Brevoy never became truly united. Two centuries ago a ruthless warlord known as Choral the Conqueror has taken over Issia and Rostland. These two countries shared a long history of wars, and the warlord united them into a single kingdom, held together by little more than the iron grasp of Choral himself and his noble house Rogarvia. For the following two centuries, the Brevic politics became an undercover power struggle between two former nations' ruling elites: Issian noble houses and Rostland's Aldori Swordlords — a loose association of noble families, bound together by the secrets of the Aldori school of sword fighting and an agreement known as the Swordpact. Decade after decade, these uneasy bedfellows smiled at each other, secretly waiting for the ideal moment to stab each other in the back. A decade ago, every member of house Rogarvia suddenly disappeared without a trace, leaving behind a power vacuum pregnant with strife that could easily turn into a civil war. Running out of options, the Aldori Swordlords made a risky political move: they helped an unknown adventurer to establish an independent nation in the unclaimed Stolen Lands, hoping to nurture an ally for themselves. Only time will show if this plan will save them, or backfire terribly. Government The seat of power is located in the Brevic capital New Stetven. The country is currently ruled by King-Regent Noleski Surtova of House Surtova, who claimed the throne on the 21st of Kuthona, 4699, due to his being of the line of Nikos Surtova and Myrna Rogarvia. At his side sits his sister, Natala Surtova, who reigns as an unofficial Queen, ostensibly only until the bachelor-King Noleski marries—something which the populace has been hoping he will do. ' ' They have only maintained this rule by allying with former enemies and using fear of the return of Rogarvia as a tool to unite Brevoy and its seven noble families. Most of Issia supported the ascension, but Rostland has done so reluctantly. Still, some Houses, such as House Orlovsky, only acknowledge Noleski as reigning Lord Regent and diplomatic relations are growing tense. Increasingly, it appears that Brevoy is on the verge of collapsing back into two separate nations. Noble families Many of these families can trace their lineage to before Choral. Some were barbarians and raiders, elevated to nobility for pledging fealty to the Conqueror. The seven major houses are: * House Garess, motto: "Strong as the Mountains" * House Lebeda, motto: "Success Through Grace" * House Lodovka, motto: "The Waters, Our Fields" * House Medvyed, motto: "Endurance Overcomes All" * House Orlovsky, motto: "High Above" * House Rogarvia, motto: "With Sword and Flame" * House Surtova, motto: "Ours Is the Right" Males lead the house, with the eldest son inheriting his father's titles and estates. Other sons may receive something, but there is no law that requires this to be significant. Women can be regents for male heirs under 15 years old and often work behind the scenes to influence the lord. Noble families are relatively large, with most preferring to ensure at least two sons. Since Brevoy's founding, there have been a lot of marriages of alliance among the major houses. Category:Locations Category:Avistan